A New Start In Life
by allgoodisnow89
Summary: Loki is pregnant. But who's the father? As he navigates pregnancy and parenthood, he tries to maneuver his new life alongside the Avengers and Thor. And the first few months of his pregnancy, Loki meets Vixry, a mysterious alien girl who helps Loki raise his son and helps Loki with the Avengers when Loki is stranded on a strange planet, far away from his home.
1. Prologue

_In a remote location in a foreign planet:_

Loki lay on his back, unable to move without flinching in pain. All over his already frail body hurt from the attacks and many endless blows he received from Thanos and his countless minions.

He sighs in defeat. He felt useless at the moment because he couldn't use his healing magic to cure himself from his predicament. His bruised eyes scans his surroundings, taking in the exotic scenery from the planet he was currently in. He sees many types of plants scattered around him, their scents filling his nose.

He closes his eyes, his mind going back to his failed battle against Thanos. He knew it was a failed war because it was a war of many versus one. Many thoughts ran through his mind. But one stood out. One event that took place prior of his fall on the Bifrost. An event that would shape his life forever. A life that is currently growing inside his midsection. How it managed to save attacks from hitting his stomach was beyond him.

He swore to himself he would seek revenge who done him wrong. The first ones on his list? Odin and Thor.


	2. The Discussion & The Meeting

In Midgard, in the Avengers tower, there was a lot of screaming and insults being thrown around, especially ones coming from Clint's mouth directly to Thor's direction.

"What do you mean he escaped imprisonment? I thought Asgard fixed that issue a long time ago Thor. Now, he is somewhere destroying things in his path. And don't try to deny claims because you know better about his actions and his views towards us," Clint angrily shouts. He already has thrown several (and breakable) objects everywhere due to anger. He was very upset when Thor came with the news about Loki's escape from his prison. Out of the Avengers, he was the one that held the most grudge towards the God of Mischief.

He didn't want to outright admit it because Thor was present, but if he was in front of Loki's very presence, he would definitely have done some unspeakable things to the guy.

"I may know what you are thinking, Eye of Hawk, but whatever it is, I will not allow it to happen. As long as I live, Loki will always have me by his side, no matter what," Thor exclaimed. He clearly knew the feelings of the rest of the Avengers. Especially Clint's, since Loki mind controlled him once.

Clint's face turned red due to his building anger. "Thor, please? Do something to control your brother for once. He has done unspeakable things before. He will surely repeat those again in the future. Beings like him never change."

Thor's attention turned to Clint. "I will decide his fate, Barton."

Tony was quiet the entire time they were fighting. "Thor, can I say something?"

"Yes, Man of Iron, you may."

"Well, since Loki has escaped his imprisonment in your home planet, why now bring him here then? We all can watch him around the clock. Besides, we have you to bring some common sense into that head of his."

Upon hearing Tony's suggestion, he got even angrier. "Oh hell no, he won't ever step foot into this building. For what? To mind control us? He did to me, in case you forgot Tony."

"I know what I am saying, Clint. But look at it this way instead of yelling. Bruce accidentally made indestructible glass the other day and we tested it out. Turns out, it is anti-magic. Meaning? Loki can't use his magic to escape his cell."

Clint's lips turned into a smirk, liking what he was hearing.

"I like what I am hearing Tony. Has it been placed into the cell yet?"

"Yes Clint, it has. It has all been taken care of. You don't worry about a thing."

Thor's heart fell a little. Hearing about putting his little brother in an anti-magic cell, preventing him from something that came so natural to him.

"So, what exactly does this glass cell will affect my brother, aside from escape prevention?"

Bruce, who was busy typing away on a small computer a few feet away, answered. "Well, Thor, the special cell will just simply keep Loki inside its borders, not allowing him to escape in any way possible."

"And I don't have a say in this, Banner? It is my brother we are talking about."

Bruce sighs. "We all know that he is your brother, Thor. But, we are not going to injure in any way. We don't want your fury on our asses."

Just then, Fury comes in with both Steve and Natasha trailing behind him. And Fury doesn't seem very happy, concerning that he had a look on his face that could kill with just one stare.

"Well, nice to see you. Why the long face?" Tony asks with a smirk. He has a love-hate relationship with Fury, depending on his mood and the time of day.

"I have very bad news for all of you. There are reports about sights of Thanos in Russia, with some of his minions. I just got a call that he plans to come to search for Loki, no matter what."

Hearing the threat, Thor intervened. "I will not allow Thanos to capture my brother again, Director. The last time he did, he did way worse damage to him than what was reported. So, the next time I see him, he will regret it," Thor said in an angry tone. He won't allow Thanos to do such a thing.

 _'I promise Loki, I'll protect you until the end.'_

* * *

"I can't believe that I am in this predicament. Surely if Thor has done his part and actually come to save me when he claims to love me," Loki speaks to himself. He was looking for some shelter in the foreign planet he was in. Everywhere he looked, he only saw small plants as far as his eyesight can allow.

"Curse this planet. Only useless and tiny plants everywhere. Is there anything else?" Loki screamed in frustration. Not only was he badly injured and exhausted, but he was beyond hungry. And he knew that there was nothing to eat on this planet.

"No matter, then. I guess I will have to make some food myself if I don't see anything edible here."

Just when Loki was giving up, he heard a female whistle a couple of feet away from him. And it sounded like it came from behind him.

He turns around to see a young female, no older than 25 years old, whistling away. Loki sees that she was carrying bags on both of her hands.

'Maybe she knows where food is located here. Or maybe she has some to share with me.'

Quickly, the woman saw Loki's presence a few feet away. She stops whistling and calls him over.

"Well, hello there, young man. Are you lost? Maybe I can help."

Smiling, Loki walks towards her. "Yes, you can help. You see, I am lost and I don't know where I am. I am hurt, everywhere and I am in need of food." His stomach growled, agreeing with Loki for food, making him blush in return.

The woman said, "Sure, I do have some available food. I have enough for two people, actually. My name is Vixry. What is yours?"

"Loki."

"Well, nice to meet you Loki. Okay, come with me. I'll show you to my house. It is not far enough from here."

She motions Loki with her hand to follow her. And Loki complies.

"Thank you so much Vixry. I have been wondering around this place in search for food and to no avail."

"You're welcome. And to me, you seem to be in medical attention. I can smell injuries all over your body."

"You can smell injuries?"

"Yes, I can and among other powers I possess. And also, you're pregnant. You are with child."

Loki's eyes went downward."I am pregnant. But, I am not the best person to raise a child. I am scared that the baby will not like me when it knows what I have done."

"But, you don't have to worry about a thing, Loki. Your son will love you, no matter what."

"I am pregnant with a son? I have a boy?"

Vixry nods her head. "Yes, you do. Boys have a different scent than girls. I can smell them as soon as conception happens."

Loki smiles. "That's good to know."

They finally reached Vixry's house. It looked simple. It was two stories high with two balconies on either side of the house.

"So, this is where you live."

"Yes, Loki. I like it here. It's quiet and it is close enough for shopping. And besides, everything is cheap here, compared to other planets. Your means of currency stretches a lot here."

"Really?"

Vixry opens the door, revealing a wide living room inside. There was a large, white couch near the large window, a large TV, a bookcase filled to the brim with books, a decorative rug, and some candles. To Loki's right, he can see a spacious kitchen: a silver fridge, a wooden table with some chairs, some food scattered on the open food pantry, and some dishes.

"Welcome home, Loki."


	3. Loki's Offer to Vixry

Thor, although was very angry about the confrontation between him and Clint earlier, he was debating whether to search for Loki or not. He didn't like to bring his brother into the tower knowing that he will be incarcerated yet again when he already fulfilled it back in Asgard for a good amount of time before escaping it.

Just when he was about to see Tony about the topic of Loki and the cell he talked about, there was a timid knock interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Come in," Thor says.

Steve lets himself in, along with Bucky right behind him. Thor smiles at them. He had no idea what they wanted to talk about since they weren't present with him about Loki earlier that day.

"Rogers, Barnes, what brings you here? Although I am glad to see you two."

Steve spoke up. "Well, Thor, it's about what Tony told me about your conversation about Loki, and about what Clint said about him. For him, it is a very sensitive subject, and you know that Thor."

"I know that is not easy for Eye of Hawk to like him, after what he has been through. But I will have you know that my brother is not a bad person, once you know him. Ever since we were little children, my father preferred me over him on almost everything. Loki just wanted his approval. And for that, he has sometimes had done some questionable things. You can say that Loki has some father issues."

Bucky laughed when Thor said that. "I would react the same way if my own father didn't like me. But, of course, Loki could've done other things that would earn your father's approval, something he was good at, Thor."

Thor smiles. "I know it very well, Barnes. But, it seems that Loki didn't take it very well and saw it as an insult to his pride, and decided to avenge others from that 'insult'. I just wished I could rewind time in order to prevent Loki from turning into what he is right now. I just wish to know where is at the moment. He's somewhere, alone. I don't even know if he is okay or not."

Steve sighs. "Thor? Can you just ask Heimdall? He could see everything, right?"

"I did think about asking him, but sometimes Loki uses concealing magic on himself so that Heimdall cannot see him nor hearing him."

"What do you plan to do now, Thor?" Bucky asks.

"At the moment, I have no idea. But something will occur to me."

* * *

"So Loki, where are you from?" Vixry asks as she pours some tea on Loki's mug. Both were sitting down on a white hammock on Vixry's large backyard. The sun was setting down on the horizon, painting the sky beautiful pink and orange colors and there wasn't a single cloud in sight.

"I am from a realm called Asgard. I am not very happy there, due to some issues I have."

"I am sure you can resolve them, Loki. You're a smart person. Besides, being petty is never a good look on anyone."

Loki stares at the mug in front of him. "So, you think that just simply apologizing to my family is going to make everything okay, as if the past never happened? If you witnessed that history, then you would be thinking differently."

"I am not saying to just forget everything that has happened to you, Loki. I mean, there would be a moment where everybody is going to be gone and you are going to be left with regret on not talking with them before something tragic happens. Like it happened to me when my mother was killed in another planet not far away from here."

This got Loki's attention. "What do you mean? You two fought?"

Vixry nods her head. "Yes, Loki, we were always fighting on almost everything, from how I should live my life or by when I should get married. On a good majority of things, we disagree and never finding common ground. But, on the topics that we did agree on, it was those moments where I cherish the most. Before she was killed, we were talking about children."

"You want kids?"

"Yes, I do want kids so badly. But, unfortunately, I cannot bear children of my own because I am sterile. It was an accident where it has prevented me from having me to conceive kids of my own. It is one thing I will never experience, among not forgiving her about all the things I have said."

A lone tear managed to escape from Vixry's eye.

"Don't worry about a thing, Vixry. If you want, we can raise my son together."

His offer to raise the unborn baby made Vixry's heart to swell in joy. "You would do that to me, Loki?"

"Yes, because I am not sure I can raise him my own."

"I can't believe that. I am so happy. Thank you so much, Loki, for this beautiful opportunity. I will forever love and cherish and protect this child as if he was my own flesh and blood."

"I am glad to hear that."

"And since you are carrying the baby, you are going to be the mom and I am going to be the mother."

Loki nods his head in agreement. "In that case, should we start preparing for his arrival, then?"

"Of course, Loki."

* * *

A/N: The next 2 chapters will solely focus on Loki's and Vixry's relationship towards each other. Thank you all for reading! And don't forget to review :)

All the rest of the chapters will be way longer than these first 3 chapters!


	4. The Conversation

"What do you think of living here, Loki?" Vixry asks. She was busy writing down some notes on a notepad. Both Loki and she were sitting down on the couch in the living room, facing towards the front yard. While Vixry was sipping on some ice tea, Loki was drinking on some ice, cold water due to the fact that the current weather was high, above 100 degrees.

"I don't know yet, Vixry. But, I will adjust living in a new environment, though. And I plan on giving birth here because I want our son to be growing up in a nice and healthy environment. Back home would be a very chaotic place to be because I know those people are very well," Loki responds as he places a hand over his flat belly. He sighs because he knows that both he and his unborn baby will be refugees from the law, all because of his past wrongdoings.

"You do want to live here? With me?" Vixry asks, hopefully, evident on her voice. She wanted a child for the longest time and she will not allow Loki and his baby to be without a home over their heads, let alone struggle on the food department.

"Yeah, I think I will stay here. I mean, if that doesn't bother you," Loki explains. "In that case, I will have to start looking for some job to bring in some money. What can I do here?"

Vixry smiles. "Don't worry about landing a job, Loki. I'll take care of that. You just worry about the baby. My current job pays enough for about four people, to be honest, Loki. Besides, you're the one pregnant. I'll be the one who is going to wear the pants in this relationship and you are not going to talk me out of it. Got it?"

Loki laughs. "Okay, I accept your terms. In that case, what can I do in my spare time? Starting tomorrow, I will start preparing for our son's arrival, then."

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun Loki, you have no idea. This makes me so happy I could cry."

Loki got upset because he thought that Vixry would actually cry. "Please, Vixry, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you in any way. I am sorry."

"No, Loki, don't worry. I could cry but it's happy tears, you see. Now, I have a baby on the horizon, and I have someone to look after. This is by far the best day of my life."

"Is it, Vixry?"

"Yes, it is Loki."

Both fell on a comfortable silence. As while Loki looks out at the foreign sky above him, Vixry looks at him and then her yellow/green eyes landed on his belly. She was anxious to touch it but knew that currently, she would not feel anything at the moment. She picks up the drink that was located near her, along with a book that she was reading.

"So, Loki, can I ask you something else?" Vixry asks, a little scared of what his response would be.

"Yes, you may," Loki responds.

"I hope you don't get mad at me for asking, Loki."

Loki's eyebrows rose up in surprise, then to confusion. "What makes you say that?

"Well, the question is, I really want to meet your family."

At this, Loki looks away from Vixry's gaze.

"No, they are a forbidden topic. They dislike me, Vixry. And I don't want them near me or my baby. Especially the oaf of my older brother, Thor."

Vixry's ears perked up on the name of Thor.

"Did you say, Thor?"

Loki nods."Yes, I did. Why? Does it sound familiar to you?"

"It does ring a bell, but I can't put a finger on it. Maybe it will come to me, someday if my brain corporates with me."

"Well, as far as I know, he hasn't ventured this far in the universe. I may be wrong, knowing how adventurous and social he is."

Vixry laughs out loud. "Oh, Loki. Well, I am sorry I have asked."

"Don't worry about it. I am sure that everyone has a few skeletons in their closets, right?"

Vixry agrees. "Yes, Loki. If you only knew how many I have buried in my own. You would never hear the end of that list, to be honest with you."

"You have done some bad things in your life?"

"Yes, Loki, I have, and most of them weren't exactly nice. I have gone through so many bad things, that I am surprised that I am still living."

Loki, concerned for his female companion, asks, "What do you mean? Do you mean you killed others?"

Vixry nods, hesitantly. "I actually have killed a good number of living beings with these two hands, Loki. How can I now hold an innocent baby, a child who hasn't done wrong, with these murderous hands?"

And with that, she gets up from her spot next to Loki's, through tears she runs towards what Loki assumes in the restroom.

Quickly, Loki gets up and knocks at the closed door of the room Vixry was in.

"Vixry? Please, I am sorry I have asked. Don't cry. I apologize for my previous question."

Loki hears some movement from the other side of the door. He assumes that the female was doing something.  
"Vixry? Can you open the door and can we talk?"

Moments later, she responds. "Just, hold on a second Loki."

Loki hears that she stopped crying. Seconds later, she opens the doors. And although she indeed stopped crying, her eyes were blood red and her cheeks were tear stained. Loki proceeds to hug her, and she hugs him back in return.

"I am so sorry that I reacted that way," Vixry says as she wipes her faces from her crying with her hands.

"Don't worry about it. I apologize for asking something so sensitive to you," Loki says.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Besides, I am glad that I have someone to talk to. So many centuries of loneliness was taking its toll on me. And now I have you and our son to think about."

This made Loki smile. "I am glad that you're happy now."

"Well, Loki, now it is time for some dinner. Do you have some cravings for something in particular?"

Loki wanted to say that he was craving some Midgardian food but he assumed that Vixry doesn't know that planet.

"Well, to be honest with you. I am craving something but I am pretty sure that it doesn't exist here on this planet."

"Oh really? Try me Loki and you will watch some magic happen before your own very eyes."

"Magic? Please, I have magic myself running through my very veins. What kind of magic am I going to see that I haven't know about."

"You'll see Loki. Just name what you want to eat, regardless of planets or universes, and you will have it in your hands."

Loki smiles. "You can do that?"

"Yes, I can, among a few other abilities I possess. So, what are your cravings?"

"Well, I am craving some hamburgers with some large fries, a very large soda and with some ketchup."

"Coming right up."

With a few and quick movements of her fingers, she made Loki's request of food appear before him, already prepared fresh and sure it smelled delicious.

Loki's stomach growled in response to the food.

"Oh, lord. Thank you Vixry for the food. I was getting hungry for a while ago."

"And why didn't you say something?"

"Well, first off, I didn't know you could do this. And I was nervous to say that I was hungry."

"Now, you know what I can conjure up. Now, eat up before it gets cold. As for me, I will eat some sushi. It has been a while since I ate some," Vixry says before making a large plate of sushi appear before her, along with some red wine.

Both Loki and Vixry eat in silence.

About twenty minutes later, both are done with their food.

"Thanks for the dinner, Vixry," Loki says as he finishes his drink.

"You're very welcome Loki. So, do you want to do anything?"

"What do you normally do after you eat?"

"Well, I either watch some TV, read a book, or take a shower. And sometimes, I'll do all three, depending on my mood."

Loki smirks. His mind races when Vixry mentions about the shower. "So, do you have a sort of pool here?"

Vixry smirks back. "Yes, I do Loki. Want to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure."


	5. Arguments about Loki & The Buzzing Sound

"So, Thor, are you going to find Loki, right?" Tony asks. He was busy tinkering away at his suits because Fury had told the whole group earlier that day that they were going to a mission involving Thanos's minions. Thor and Tony were the only ones seen in the workshop.

"Yes, Stark, I am going to get him back, no matter what happens. And I am sure that I am not going to follow any orders from either you or our friends."

"And who gave you that thought, Thor?' Tony asks. He was a little annoyed with Thor at that point. Thor knows that Tony, as well as the rest of the Avengers, were on the best terms with each other.

"What I have said, Stark. I am bringing him back, and any one of you isn't going to tell me no."

* * *

It was very late at night at Vixry's home. While she was sleeping away in her own room, Loki lay awake in his guest bedroom. His mind races back to his and Vixry's 'actions' during their joined shower together and making him blush a tomato red. He wasn't used to getting this types of feelings for another person, let alone for some girl he just met. And when he was turning to his right side, so that he could find a comfortable position to sleep, he hears Vixry's loud snores. He laughs because he never thought that Vixry would be the type to snore.

Sitting up on his large, soft bed, Loki sighs. He looks around the room in boredness. There wasn't much furniture in the room: only the bed he was on, a soft and white carpet, a large walk-in closet, a TV planted on the wall opposite of Loki, a small dresser next to the bed, and a bookcase filled with a variety of books. The books made Loki smile because he truly loved reading in his spare time.

Just when he was about to fall asleep again, Loki hears a small buzzing sound that was coming from outside the house, near the window that was located just behind him.

It caught his attention immediately. Getting up, he peeks through the curtains to see if he could see out and see what was causing the noise. Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he sighs. He was half-expecting some intruder of some sorts. He was half-scared because he knows that something is going to happen. Quietly, he semi-runs to Vixry's bedroom.

Loki shakes her to wake her up from her slumber. She moans as she begins to wake up from her dreamland. Seeing that it was Loki, she smiles. "Hey, Loki. Is something the matter?"

Loki nods. "Yes, there is a problem. Outside my bedroom window, there is this buzzing sound. I didn't hear anything, but I know that something or someone is hiding out there, ready to attack at any moment."

Panic and protectiveness ran through Vixry's body. "A buzzing sound? I'll be right back Loki."

"Where are you going? It is not safe outside, especially at this hour. You're going to get hurt."

"I have been in way worse situations, Loki. Besides, I have raised myself for who knows how long, and I have to defend myself. Anyone who attacked me before didn't end well for them. This is not going to be any different."

And with that, Vixry put on a robe that was laying around, along with a rifle she made appear out of thin air. "I will not allow villains, as well as enemies, attack either of us."

Loki saw Vixry's form the enclosure of her house. Loki ran towards the sound and he sees Vixry looking around the perimeter surrounding the house. She had her rifle ready to shoot. She could clearly hear the buzz coming, but couldn't locate where it was coming from.

"Where is this sound coming from?" Vixry vowed to protect Loki and their unborn child from harm.

Just as Vixry was looking over some trees that were located a few feet away from her, her ears picked some shuffling behind her and quickly pulled the trigger of her rifle towards the sound in question.

A few moments passed when the buzz came to a stop. Vixry saw a small, weird alien type creature. It was dead from the several shots it received.

Loki took this as safe to come out of hiding. "So, that was causing the noise? That little creature?"

"Yes, apparently so Loki. Although I have no idea what it is since I never seen it before. I think it is not from this planet because I know every creature here."

"What is going to happen next, Vixry?"

"We have to be prepared because this is a threat to the both of us. Now, we have to be more cautious to not just strange sounds, but to creatures as well. If you see one or hear a strange sound, tell me and I will say whether or not it is safe."

Loki nods in response. Now, he was mentally preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

"Thor, please, why is it necessary to bring Loki here?" Clint whined. When he caught wind about Thor's decision, he was beyond mad.

"Because I say so, Eye of Hawk. He is just a victim like you were. Both of you went through mind control," Thor argued back.

"And? Just because he was mind raped like I did doesn't mean I am going to forgive all the chaos he had caused Thor. It is not easy to forget all that," Clint yells.

"Still, Barton. I already made up my mind and there is no turning back. The only problem is that I have to find him first," Thor said.

"You don't know where your own brother is?" Steve asked in surprise.

"No, I don't. Loki when he gets angry, he leaves to a foreign place where I don't know about. I do hope that Heimdall can see where he is so that I can go there and bring him over here and talk things over like adults."

"Do you think that Loki would listen?" Clint asked.

"Oh, I'll make him listen," Thor says.

"But Thor, whatever you do, don't plant ideas into that head of his for the sake of all of us here," Clint argued.

"I'll try," Thor answers before he leaves.


	6. A Morning Spent Together

The following morning, Loki and Vixry were up. While Loki was taking his morning shower, the short and petite female was preparing breakfast while listening to the radio for any news about the strange creature she and Loki encountered last night.

"I wondered what that creature was. I do hope that none will come here, especially since Loki is pregnant and I don't want any harm to reach them," Vixry says to herself. Her natural blue-colored hair was up in a ponytail. Her hands were cutting away at a few onions she made appear, as well as some eggs, bread, milk, and more couple breakfast items from Earth.

Just as she was about finishing in the kitchen, Loki appears from his room, his jet-black hair wet and dripping droplets of water. He was dressed casual: a white V-neck with a pair of semi-tight blue jeans and some white shoes. Although Loki wasn't fond of Earth, he surely like to dress in the clothes the planet provided.

"Better with your shower, Loki?" Vixry asks. Her smile made Loki to have a smile of his own. She was currently wearing a jean skirt with a black tank top and black flip-flops.

"Yes, I am feeling so much better,"Loki answers. He sits down on a chair and looks up to see breakfast on his plate, along with some good-smelling coffee.

"The food, as well the coffee, smell good," Loki comments.

"Yes, I hope you like the food. And also, I do hope you don't throw up or get food nauseous," Vixry says. She puts her plate down and sits down right next to Loki. As he was busy eating, Vixry decides to study him in detail. She will try to be discreet with her staring.

She notices that Loki had put his wet hair up in a messy ponytail, and that he smells quite nice. Must be a cologne, she thinks.

* * *

"JARVIS, where is Thor?" Tony asks. He was trying to find the god of thunder for the past hour. Since he couldn't find him, he decides to ask the AI to locate him.

"He is currently in Asgard, sir. He left about 20 minutes ago. He mentioned something about Loki and Thanos," the AI responded. Tony sighs in defeat. He wanted to talk about Thor, but now, his conversation has to wait to another day when he returns.

"I really wanted to talk to him. Well, too bad, his loss," Tony says and decides to go find Steve and Bruce. "JARVIS, where is Steve and Bruce, anyway?"

"Both are in the training room, talking about you," JARVIS responds. This caught Tony's attention.

"They are, but why? Why are they talking about me? JARVIS, what are they talking exactly about me?"

"Well, they are saying that you _like_ Loki that way, sir," the AI responds.

'WHAT?!" Tony screams out. His blush was now evident in his face. "W-what? That is w-what they are s-saying, JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh my god," Tony says and now runs to the training room to set things straights. He will not allow them to think what they believe.

As soon he approached the room in question, he mentally prepares himself for the worst, and goes straight in. He saw Steve and Bruce deep in conversation about him and Loki. And both men were sitting down in a pair of yoga mats near the large window that face a good portion of the NYC.

Tony decides it's now or never, so he interrupts their conversation. "Guys, I want to talk to the two of you."

Both men in question turned around in surprise. They weren't expecting them anyone to visit and Steve hasn't bothered to put on a shirt to cover up his upper naked body. And Bruce accidentally hit Steve in the eye.

"Oh, h-hey Tony, what brings you here?" Bruce asks nervously. Steve didn't look any better himself.

"I wanted to talk to you. JARVIS told me that you were conversing that I like Loki that way. Is that true?"

Bruce nods. He was a little ashamed at the fact that their conversation was discovered. He didn't even want Tony to find out about it, but now, the man in question seemed a little angry and bothered.

"Really? Where did you two get the idea from?"

"From Thor," Steve replies with a blush covering his cheeks.

"Out of all people, Thor? What makes him think I like Loki?" Tony asks.

"We don't know, Thor hasn't said why but I was surprised he hasn't hit you with his hammer for even thinking about his brother because Thor might think you're just disrespecting him, **"** Bruce replies.

"How?"

"Ask him, that is all I have to say," Steve says in defeat.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by Thor, whom came in with what seems like anger in his face.

"Man of Iron, I must speak with you."

"Oh crap, you're in trouble now," Bruce comments nervously. Steve looks scared for his life.

"Good luck with Thor, Tony," Steve says before Tony and Thor leave the room.

* * *

"So, Loki, I want to know more about you," Vixry asks after they were done eating. Both she and Loki were full from the meal and surprisingly, Loki wasn't nauseous from the food.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, first, I want to know your background, your interests, your likes and dislikes, if that is okay with you," Vixry says.

"Okay, then you will tell me about you. Agreed?"

Vixry nods.

"Well, first off, I am known as the god of mischief. I like to read a lot, I love magic and to play pranks on others. There are some things in my life where I want to keep secret."

"I won't judge you for them. We all have some things we don't want to share with others, Loki."

"But, still Vixry. They are uncomfortable for me to say them. Maybe someday I will, but for the moment, I can't."

"That is okay with me. One last thing, please explain to me how you were able to get pregnant when you are guy."

"I can shape-shift and I can change to female also. I was a female when I got pregnant though," Loki explains.

"Oh, so you still have the female reproduction organs now, even though your physically a male?"

Loki nods in agreement. "Yes, I still have the female reproductive parts. It's embarrassing."

"Pregnancy isn't something to be embarrassed about, Loki. It is something to be joyous about. You are bringing a new life to the world."

"I know it is but what would my family say about this? Especially Thor?"

"I am betting that they would very happy. Don't be sad about it."

"Tell me about you now."

Vixry clears her throat. "Well, I had a large family until tragedy strikes. When my mother dies, they all blamed it on me so I was 'disowned' by them and they never want to see me ever again. I have 4 older brothers and 2 older sisters. I enjoy gardening, reading, watching TV, and shopping. I like living here. Sadly, I can't bear kids of my own."

"But, like I said, you will have joint custody of my son, Vixry. You'll be a mother to him."

"As you, Loki. You're bearing him, so you're also the mother."

"You know, this isn't my first pregnancy."

"You have other children, Loki?"

"Yes, I do have other children. But Odin cast them all out, because he "claims that they would be a danger to all of Asgard."

"Odin?"

"He's Thor's father, the man who raised the both of us."

"He's also your father Loki. He raised you."

"He will never be my father. Not after what he has done to me. He never was and never will be."

"I am sorry for saying that, Loki."

Loki felt anger towards Odin, remembering what he has done with his past children. He will not allow this new baby to be cast away. He vowed to his unborn son that he will die trying to protect him from his greedy hands.

"Loki, it is not good for the baby to be in stress or that you be angry," Vixry says.

"I'm sorry," Loki says and soon starts crying. He blamed it on the hormones.

"Oh Loki," Vixry says and hugs Loki.

Both stay that way until a knock on the door interrupts them.


	7. A Small Private Talk Between Thor & Tony

Back in Midgard, Bruce and Steve were seen arguing and bickering back and forth about Tony and Thor. Steve believes that Tony will get hurt by Thor's hands, while Bruce thinks that no such thing will happen, no matter what.

"Steve, please. Trust me when I say that Tony will not end up being bruised by Thor. I don't think that Thor will do something without making him mad. He is a rational and level-headed individual," Bruce argues, as he tries to reason with Steve. Meanwhile, their entire conversation was seen by Clint, who was eating a large bucket of popcorn alongside with an amused grin framing his face.

Steve then answers back with his own conclusions, "Bruce, I am sure that Thor is a good man and all, but if Tony makes a snarky comment on Loki's behalf, then Tony is a goner in my opinion."

"I don't think that Tony is that stupid to make that sort of comments. He values his life too much to ask for that type of punishment."

Steve nods in understanding. But, his worries weren't going anywhere until Tony came out, safe and sound.

* * *

"Anthony, there is a reason why I need to speak with you in private. I do hope that you won't get angry at me for saying or question it," Thor says, his voice was barely above a whisper.

Tony was looking at him with questionable eyes. He wasn't sure what Thor wants to speak with him, but he secretly doesn't want to discuss about Loki. He likes Loki in a romantic way, but considering how Thor acts around him, he vowed to never let that secret slip from his mouth. He was surprised he didn't outright say it when he was drunk.

"What is it, Thor?"

"It is about Loki."

And Tony stiffed because he was nervous on the rest of the questions Thor might have for him.

* * *

"Loki, are you almost done in there? We have somewhere to be in a few moments and I want you to bet there," Vixry said as she was fixing herself.

"I am almost done here. Just give me a second and I will be right out with you."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you."

Just as Vixry was about to wait for Loki, he got out of the bathroom, since he was simply going to change shirts because he dirtied himself while eating his food a while ago. And when Vixry stated that they were going to shop, and then going to meet a very dear friend of hers, Loki demanded to look presentable to the friend in question.

"Well, do you look nice Loki."

Loki blushed in response. "Well, thank you Vixry. I think it is a good idea to look around this strange planet you live in. It might serve me well when you're out working if you are."

"Yeah, that is true Loki. Are you done?"

"Yes, I am ready to head out."

"Oh, just a heads up Loki. Since you are meeting someone new, I think that it will be a great idea to bring some people here down the road. It will simply consist of my friends only."

Loki nods in agreement. "Okay."

Both then leave towards their destination.

"Okay, first we are going to go get some groceries because we are running out on the basics. And since you are with child, we need some medications so that you and the baby are well," Vixry said. She was scouring her bag for something that Loki didn't know.

"What kinds of medications do you have in mind, then?"

"Well, nutrients to start. And also, you can't fight because you might injure the baby in the process. We don't want that to happen, right Loki?"

Loki shakes his head. "No, I don't want to injure my son."

"In that case, no fights or magic for the duration of the pregnancy, unless the magic is required. But other than that, no magic."

"Okay, no magic for me then."

* * *

"So, Tony, I think that I may need your help only in this case," Thor says.

"On what exactly Thor?"

"Well, you weren't exactly subtle when you look at Loki the few times he was here."

This made Tony blush a tomato red because he was seen by the person he didn't want to be seen by.

"Oh."

"Please, don't be crestfallen by the fact that I saw those glances you gave my brother. I approve of the courtship if it happens."

This made Tony smile because he got Thor's approval, something he thought it will never happen.

"Really?"

"Yes, really Anthony. I assure still that if you make Loki cry, then I will speak with you, and will not be pretty for you."

"Don't worry about that Thor. Your dear brother is safe in my hands."

"I am pleased to hear that Stark."

Both males then take their leave, and as soon as Tony got out fo the private, sound-proof room, he was met with Steve and Bruce. Both were wearing scared looks on their faces.

"What happened in there?" Bruce wasn't concerned for Tony's well being at the moment because he could clearly see that Tony isn't sporting any bruises or see any blood anywhere in his body.

"It was a private talk, nothing bad happened if you were wondering," Tony answers back. He was at least glad that the team cared for him.

"Okay, we all have to go search for Loki sooner or later because we don't want an angry Thor, right?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, but where do we go in search for him. You know the universe is pretty much endless. He could be anywhere right now," Steve replies.

"I know that it is, but I think that Thor's home planet might have the technology to sense Loki's magic," Tony replied back. He was sure that such technology existed in Asgard.

"Well, I have to go ask Thor on that topic," Tony said and leaves. He was going to bring Loki back as soon as possible because the sooner Loki was rescued, the more time they can spend time together.

'If Loki looks at me the same way I look at him.'


	8. Shopping Day

Both Loki and Vixry finally arrived at the main plaza for their food shopping. There were a lot of people present and a lot of excitement and conversations were surrounding the pair. There were many stalls of foods, as well as vendors selling many assortments of sweets, items of clothing, house items, and books. Those stalls got Loki's attention the most, considering he loved to read in his spare time. He was wanting to read a new book and seeing that there were tons of it, he was smiling wide. Vixry saw the smile and turned her attention towards the place where Loki was looking at and saw the book stands nearby.

"I see that you are interested in the books those vendors are selling. Want to take a look while I do some grocery shopping, Loki?"

Loki nods in response. "Yes. Where do I meet you, though? I don't know this place."

Vixry laughs in response. "Don't worry about that. Let's meet at that statue over there, you see. Let us meet in about an hour, is that alright with you Loki?"

Loki nods. 'An hour is enough for me to see those books'.

Vixry points with her finger towards a large statue right in the middle of the plaza. It was a strange statue, according to Loki that is. The statue was white overall and the individual was a sight to Loki. It was a man that had a large flying creature in his left shoulder. The man was smiling wide and it was wearing what Loki thinks is tight pants and it was also shirtless. The man statue was muscular, something that reminded Loki of Thor.

The thought of Thor made Loki sad in a matter of seconds. He missed him, as well as Frigga and Odin, and also Asgard.

'I wonder when I can go home. I miss home, especially mother and Thor,' Loki though. He was sporting a frown on his face.

When Loki sees that Vixry leaves for her groceries shopping, he smiles because he can now see what interesting boos he could find.

Just as Loki was about to approach a bookseller a few feet away, he bumped into a tall man. The action made the man drop his items towards the floor. Loki quickly grabs the items and puts them back into the bags they were in. The man also did the same.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking," the man quickly said. He sees Loki surprised from the minor accident.

"I am sorry too. I get excited when I see books."

"That is alright, lad. Well, I see that you are a very good looking lad."

That comment made Loki blush. "Oh, I uh, thank you s-sir."

His response made the strange man laugh. "May I have the pleasure to know your name?"

Loki bites his lower lip. "Loki".

The man smiles. "Loki, eh? Well, my name is Aslier. I am pleased to meet such a man in my life".

Loki blushed again for the second time. "Well, this is a first for me. I never had someone, let alone someone of the same sex, flirt with me".

This surprise Aslier. "Really? Well, then they are all blind for not seeing the beauty that you are."

Loki laughs. "Well, I might have to disagree with that statement Aslier. That idea might change if you knew my backstory and the things I have done."

Aeslir laughs. "It won't matter. I have done my fair share of things in the past. I won't judge you in that department Loki. I have made mistakes. I am sure those things are mistakes as well."

Loki nods. "You think?"

Aeslir nods in response. "Of course I do. No one is perfect, you know."

"Well, I don't know. Those mistakes haunt me still," Loki confesses.

"It is alright, Lokes. We all have some baggage."

Loki's eyes landed on a thick and small leather-bound book. He quickly grabs it and sees that is well worn out.

"I see that you like to read," Aeslir said with a small smile.

"I do actually. Books de-stresses me."

"I also like a good book. I have some good recommendations for you, if you're interested that is."

Loki's lips turned into a smile.

"I am, actually. What is a good book?"

"This one right here," Aeslir said, grabbing a large, but thick, book that was near him.

"This book is a great book. It has very interesting plays, all ranging from comedies to tragedies. It also has some poetry. I am sure they will pull some strings."

Loki felt interested "Really? I am intrigued to read this. I have just one question?"

"And that would be?"

"What currency is used here?"

Aeslir smiles. "Well, this is the money we use here." He takes a bill from the pocket of his sweater. And upon seeing it, Loki was slightly confused.

"Never seen this money before?"

Loki shakes his head. "No. I just got here,so I don't know anything regarding this realm."

"In that case, I'll be the book for you Loki. You look like you need it."

"No, please no. Don't waste your money on me. We just met."

"No, it is my treat Loki. Please take it."

"I'll feel guilty if I accept".

"Please Loki?"

"It would make you feel better if I said yes. Am I right?"

Aeslir nods. "Of course".

"In that case, I'll accept your offer then."

Aeslir then calls for the vendor and quickly buys the book in his hands. And upon the book was in a bag, he gives it to a worried Loki.

"Here, take it."

"I feel bad now."

"Don't feel that way."

Loki shyly smiles. Then, he sees that Vixry was beginning to walks towards his directions, both of her hands already full with grocery bags,

He rushes towards her and asks if he could help.

"Vixry, let me help," Loki said.

"No Loki, I can do this."

Aeslir's eyes widened upon seeing the female. "Vixry? Is that you?"

Vixry then turns her attention to the man who asked the question.

"Aeslir? Oh my, it has been a while."

Both individuals rushed to hug one another into a tight embrace. Vixry had already put down the food near her in order to properly hug Aeslir well.

"So, you're with Loki?"

Vixry laughs. "Want to go home with us? We will talk over some tye tea I just purchased. Loki needs to rest because he is with child."

Aeslir's eyes widened. "You're pregnant Loki?"

Loki blushed slightly. "I am. The baby is a boy, by the way".

"Oh, I will accept your offer, Vixry".


	9. Loki's Tears

Vixry, Loki, and Aeslir had finally arrived to Vixry's residence a while later. Aeslir was carrying a whole bag of freshly made bread from a new bakery that had just opened a week earlier.

Both Vixry and Aeslier didn't allow Loki to carry anything and Loki complained that he can because he wasn't showing and he was only 3 weeks into his pregnancy.

Loki was allowed to carry the book Aeslir bought for him. He was extremely happy for it and he began to read the first couple of pages on the way home. Both Vixry and Aeslier kept sharing glances at one another and were giggling, both which were grateful that Loki didn't hear them.

"Okay, we are finally home. Aeslier, can you carry this bag for me, please?" She hands Aeslier a heavy bag that contained several heavy items.

Vixry then searched for her keys in her small, leather purse. Quickly, she found them and then opened the door. Both Loki and Aeslir followed right behind her. Loki stopped reading his book since he decided he would continue reading it later with a cup of tea.

"So, Vixry, can I ask you something?" Aeslier suddenly asked as he was putting the bags he was carrying down on the table.

"Of course, Aeslier. What is it?"

"Well, I have to ask you in private Vixry."

The comment made Fury wonder what Aeslir wanted to ask in private and not in Loki's presence.

"Is this about him?" Fury asked quietly and pointing her hand towards an oblivious god that was sitting a few feet away, in the white couch and staring out towards the sky.

Aeslir nods in response. "Yeah, it is going to be very quick. I promise and it is not going to be anything bad either".

"Okay then. Lets go to my room so that we can talk."

Fury led Aeslir to her bedroom and quickly shut the door behind her.

Aeslir decides to sit down on the bed and Vixry sits on a chair.

"What's to be the problem?" Vixry asked. She was a little worried that Aeslir might do something to Loki or the baby.

"Well, the thing I wanted to ask you was that maybe I should be honest with you".

Now Vixry was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well Vixry. Do you know who you are taking care of?"

Vixry was a little concerned. "Uh, no. Why? Should I be?"

Aeslier nods. "He's the god of lies and mischief. Do you know who Thor is?"

Vixry nods. "Yes, I do know the both of them. Loki hasn't tried to kill me yet."

Aeslier's eyebrow perked up. "He hasn't? Well, that is a surprise to hear."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I think that because Loki betrays other people Vixry. I am just worried about you."

Vixry reaches out and grabs his larger hands into her own.

"Don't worry about a thing. I am sure that Loki wouldn't dare to hurt me, especially now that he is with child. We agreed to raise the baby together."

Aeslier was still skeptical. "Raise the child together? How? How do you know the baby wouldn't turn out like him?"

"It will if we raise him that way. Why are you judgemental towards him? Are you ever heard of second chances?" Vixry was getting angry and she wanted to punch the guy straight in the face for asking such questions.

"You told me that you wouldn't ask such questions. You lied to me," Vixry angrily said pointing an accusing finger towards the man.

Aeslier then stood up to defend himself. "And? You can't blame me for asking them? Young and defend a guy with a history like Loki's. In my eyes, you are as bad as him."

Vixry then out of nowhere slapped him out of anger. "Please shut up. If you are going to continue with this useless conversation, then you know where the door is. I am not going to continue hearing you say those things."

Aeslier thinks about it for several long moments. They must be taking longer than expected because they heard a knock on their door.

"Loki?" Vixry quickly opened the doot, revealing a concerned Loki.

"Are you okay? I kind of heard a bad argument here," Loki replied. He was carrying a bottled water in his hands.

Vixry nods her head in response. "Of course. We were just talking about someone and it got out of hand."

Loki wasn't convinced with the answer. "Please, don't lie to me. I know you two were talking about me."

Aeslier slightly turned red in the face, not expecting that Loki would hear such conversation. He thought he and Vixry were talking in private.

"How did you know it was about you?"

"You twro were talking rather loud, to be honest."

Aeslier decided it was best for him to leave before a bigger argument or confrotation came into the picture.

"I think it is best for me to leave," Aeslier said.

"You think?" Vixry asked. She was beyond mad at him. It might take her a while before she forgave him for such comments.

Aeslier decided to not say anything back in fear his comments might anger the female more.

"I will call you when you have calmed down."

And with that, Aeslir left. Loki was a little hurt from what he heard but decided to not say anything in returnreturn, knowing what he did was true. He did hurt people in the process to get what he wanted but never did in the end. He only caused people to suffer by own two hands and his actions.

"Loki, please pay no attention to what he said about you. Everyone deserves a second chance to redeem themselves and prove their worth. I trust you very much," Vixry said. She hoped that Loki didn't take anything to heart.

"Loki, please look at me."

Loki then turns his attention towards the female before him. Both of his eyes were beginning to water and the tears were threatening to come down his cheeks.

Vixry noticed and wiped them away with her thumbs.

"Please, Loki. Don't cry. Those comments aren't worth your tears."

Loki couldn't stop the flow of tears. He quickly started crying and Vixry hugged him. Loki let her hug him.

"Loki, whatever happens, don't forget I will defend you." And with the comment said, she kissed Loki passionately and Loki happily returned the kiss.


	10. Asgard?

Both Vixry and Loki broke their kiss after several moments of their lips joined together. They were sighed happily and Loki was in a state of bliss because he never thought that someone could ever love him after what he did in both Asgard and Midgard.

"Vixry? What just happened? Did we really kiss?" Loki was a little confused and happy at the same time. His mind was racing a million miles per hour and he can't wait to kiss the female again in order to feel the same sensations again.

"Yes Loki, we did kiss and I honestly want to kiss you again. I must say you are a good kisser, to be honest. Have you ever been in a relationship before?" Vixry asked with anticipation. She wanted to be apart of Loki's future and their child together.

"No, I haven't.I never had luck in that department. Growing up with a brother like mine, then all hope of snagging a girlfriend was thrown out the window," Loki admitted. His eyes darted towards his joined hands in his lap. Vixry was confused when Loki confessed of never having a relationship before.

"Well, their loss because you are sure one great individual Loki. Anybody will feel lucky to have you," Vixry admitted with a small blush on her cheeks. She wanted to kiss Loki's worries away and be by his side until the day they died.

"So, you think I am great? Nobody else has thought of me that way before."

Vixry frowns. "Like I said, they are losing of what a great person you are Loki. I am very grateful that I can see that side. And we have a baby together, which makes everything even better. I thank you so much for that miracle. You had no idea how much I wanted to be a mother Loki."

Loki was slightly amused at the statement. "Well, that wish is now coming true."

And without saying another word, Vixry gave Loki another heart stopping kiss and he gladly returned it with all his might.

Their moments was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Vixry and Loki sighed in frustration. They didn't want to have guests or visitors for the rest of the day. They had planned to have the rest of the day to be together.

Vixry grunted all the way towards the door. She opened the door and a small child appeared on the other side of the door and he was smiling wide.

"How can I help you child?" Vixry asked. She wondered what the kid wanted. She thinks that he selling her something was out of the question because he wasn't carrying anything in his hands.

"Yes, ma'am. Do you know by any chance where I can find the yellow brick house? A nice lady down the road told me that the house should be nearby here but I couldn't find it."

'The yellow brick house?' Vixry thought. The house rang a bell for her.

"Well, the house sounds familiar to me. I believe I remember it being located just down the block from here. If not, g down a block or two."

"Thank you, miss," the boy said and he ran off towards the direction Vixry pointed. She watched as the boy skipped happily down the sidewalk.

"I wonder why he needs to go to that place," Vixry said to herself. She hasn't noticed that Loki was right behind her and witnessed the whole thing.

"Who's the child?" Loki asked,causing Vixry to jump in surprise due to the fact that she wasn't expecting him to be right behind her.

"Oh my,Loki please don't do that," she said as she put her hand over her racing heart in order to try to calm herself down.

"I am so sorry," Loki stated and gave Vixry a hug. She happily returned it and they stayed like that for several moments before departing.

"Well, Vixry, I am a little hungry," Loki said as his stomach growled in agreement. He blushed and Vixry laughed at his expense.

"It is not funny. Our baby is hungry too, you know," Loki argues back,which only made Vixry laugh even more.

"Really Vixry?" Loki asks with a , he laughs as well.

"Yeah, I thought it was funny. Okay, are you craving something in particular Loki?" Vixry was planning on making some spicy chicken but then thought maybe Loki was craving something else due to his pregnancy.

"No. But, I want some chicken of some sorts along with some foods from Asgard, especially some specially roasted ham with specialty spices."

"The ham sounds good," Vixry admitted.

"Yes, it is very delicious.I can make the spices and the ham appear but we have to prepare them from scratch," Loki stated. He quickly made said food appear on the table that was near them. There were several of them,at least 10 spices in total and there was a large ham wrapped around in a foil.

"Oh, what is the process of making this ham?" Vixry wondered as to how it was made. She hoped that Loki knew because she didn't.

"I do know how to make the ham. Can you make a side dish while I make the ham?" Loki asks.

"Of course I can Loki," Vixry answers.

And both individuals were put to work and Vixry decided to make a side that consisted of green beans,peanuts,and among other assortments of foods and spices to make it good. It was a specialty from when she was young. She always got happy whenever her mother prepared it for dinner on a weekly basis.

She hasn't noticed that a few stray tears had began falling down her cheeks and that Loki witnessed from afar.

"Vixry, please don't cry," he says as he wipes the tears away with his bony thumbs.

"I am so sorry Loki. I was thinking of my childhood and it got the best of me," Vixry admitted.

"No need to apologize for remembering something tragic. It happens to me all the time, you know," Loki said.

Vixry looks up to see Loki was smiling at her and she hugs him. Both hug each other for comfort for several moments before they went back to work,

"Loki, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, darling."

Vixry laughed at the joke. "No, really. I have something to ask you."

"Okay, I am listening."

"When can we go see Asgard?"


	11. The Small Enemies

Loki was a little hesitant to answer Vixry's question. His eyes darted all across the room in order to avoid the female's staring.

"Loki, what's wrong? Did I said something to offend you? Because if I did, then I am so sorry," Vixry began explaining her apology.

Loki waved a hand so that Vixry could stop talking for a moment. He was a little nervous about talking of Asgard and anything involving the realm.

"You don't need to apologize. It is me that I have to be sorry. But, for the time being, I am unable to fulfill your request of seeing Asgard for a while," Loki said with a sad smile. There were tears already forming in his eyes and threatening to fall down if he didn't do something quick.

"You don't need to apologize either, Loki. If you don't feel okay talking about a sensitive topic, then I won't bug you until you're okay to do so on your own terms. I was just asking to see it but that would happen with YOUR permission, Loki."

Loki stood silent for a few moments before answering. "I'm sorry. But, maybe someday in the future when my feelings are watered down,then I can build up the courage to take you to Asgard. My mother would like you."

Vixry smiled at the comment. "She would? What makes you say that?"

"Because she wants me to be with someone who is level-headed, smart, independent as well as she can love me with all my flaws," Loki replied.

"Oh. I do hope I can meet her too. She must be a wonderful lady," Vixry stated, earning a smile from Loki.

"She is indeed wonderful."

Then, another knock interrupted their conversation, earning a groan from Vixry and a laugh from the god of mischief.

Upon opening the door, a young and lanky girl who appeared around the age of 10 years old, appeared on the other side of the door. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, despite the semi-cold weather. And she was wearing light brown leather sandals.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Vixry asked. This was the second time a child has knocked on her house in one day and Vixry was a little suspicious as well as concerned.

"Yes. I have a quick question. Do you know by chance where the red and white brick house is located at? A friend has sent me the address but I can't seem to find the place."

'A red and white brick house?' Vixry asked in her mind. She has never seen such a house, even though she has seen everything there is to see in the large neighborhood.

"No, I am so sorry. I never seen a house of that description," Vixry honestly replied.

"Are you miss?Because you gave directions to another child, a boy, earlier," the girl said. The sudden realization made Vixry sigh in frustration and confusion because she believes there is some kind of connection between the two children.

"Yes, what about him? A friend? Your brother?" Vixry comments. She wanted to have the pieces together. Loki was silent behind her, also wanting to know about what kind of game the girl was playing with them.

Then, he spoke up, "Are you really trying to look for the house? Or, is there something you want?"

The girl smirked back at them. "Well, sort of mister. But, since you're here, maybe you can be of better service than she is." The girl points her finger towards Vixry, who was now fuming mad.

"Oh? Why didn't you say something in the first place? Or, better question, what was with the question if you're not going to gain anything?"

The girl kept on smirking, as if she thinks she is playing a game. "The reason with the question is to know where you live. That is all."

And with that, she left without saying another word. She disappeared in a small white cloud and then she was gone.

Loki was trying to process what just happened. "I have no idea what just happened, but there is something at stake here. Do you happen to have enemies?"

Vixry, in all of her confusion, replied, "There is two individuals. But, it is a very long story. One of these days, I will explain. But, for right now, I think I know who sent those two kids in order to know my whereabouts."

Loki was perplexed. "Enemies? You don't seem like the person to gain enemies but friends. I have a feeling that they were maybe sent to search for me and the girl said that she was sent to know where you were location wise in order to throw you off."

Vixry processed the information and tried to make sense of the situation. "But if that is the case, why kids? Why not an adult with weapons?"

Loki decided to stay silent. He wasn't sure how to take the situation well at the moment.

"I don't know but I think that since adults view children as harmless and wouldn't hurt others, then we could have our guards down in order for them to access information better."

Vixry frowned. "That is a very good point but there is something that is bothering me."

Loki was now confused. "About what?"

"The boy that came a while ago. The house he wanted to go was actually here whereas the house the girl wanted, wasn't. What could that mean?"

"Maybe, we need to go to the boy's house and we go from there."

"But, you're pregnant."

Loki laughs. "Don't worry about that. Besides, I don't need to fight physically. I have my magic. I fought once when I was pregnant with one of my sons before and the pregnancy ran smoothly. It shouldn't go bad this time around."

Vixry sighs because she doesn't know about Loki's past and wanted to argue back. "Please, Loki. For once, please stay behind and let me do the talking and the fighting."

"I am not so sure about it. You could get injured," Loki argued. Both he and Vixry were sitting down in the kitchen table. Their appetites were long gone. Although Loki felt a tiny pang of hunger and he assumed it a symptom of his pregnancy.

"Well, we need to continue to discuss this over food because I am starting to get hungry," Loki said.

Vixry laughed. "Of course."

The little girl was standing outside the kitchen window, listening in to the conversation in order to get some valuable information and pass it on to her boss.

The boy who asked for the yellow house came in running towards her,wearing a large grin on his face.

"How did the battle go?" The girl asked.

"Great, Fekh. The briefcase was inside this vault but I managed to have the owner open it."

"I am pleased to hear that Klerise."

"So, what now Fekh?"

"Preparing my next strike."


	12. Regrets & Misses

Both Vixry and Loki were preparing their late lunch, which consisted of grilled and roasted chicken, steamed vegetables and rice and some salad. And Loki was salivating upon seeing the chicken being cooked in the oven and Vixry was silently laughing to herself.

"I see that you want some of that chicken by the way you're looking at it," Vixry commented with a smirk adorning her slender face.

Loki heard the comment and slightly blushed. Vixry noticed this action and laughed. "Sorry Loki, but you're kind of cute when you blush. I think I will cause it more in the future if that will be your reaction."

This time around, Loki was the one to laugh at the comment. "Do that again and then you will see what will happen to you. And I won't feel remorse about it."

Vixry faked pain as she put her hand towards her heart. "You offended me, Loki."

Just as Loki was about to say something in return, there was a loud crash of thunder. Something that made Loki panic because, for him, that indicated one thing and one thing only: Thor.

He quickly ran towards his room and closed the door behind him, causing the windows of the house to shake as a result.

Vixry ran towards Loki's room. "Loki, please. Can you open the door?"

There was silence for several moments on the other side of the closed door before Loki decided to answer Vixry's question.

"No, don't worry about me Vixry. I'll be fine in a little bit." Loki sounded like he was crying and Vixry was concerned for his well-being. And Vixry wanted to comfort Loki.

"Loki, what happened? You reacted bad with the thunder. Is it about your brother?"

And her answer was met with silence from the other side of the closed door for several moments before it was opened, revealing Loki and his tear stained x. hasn't bothered drying them prior to opening the door to let Vixry pass through.

"The thunder did remind me of my oaf of a brother. I am so sorry for reacting for the way that I did," Loki said and apologized again.

Vixry smiled before answering. "Don't worry about it, Loki. From the way you reacted, I assume that you have some bad relations with your family, especially with your brother."

Loki slightly nodded before he answered her statement. "I kind of do, but then again, it always been him that everybody favored. I was just put aside and I wasn't very well liked just before of several factors, such as my heritage and my constant need to lie."

With a sigh, Vixry slowly approached Loki. They sat down on the comfy bed, both facing the window towards the outside.

Without saying a word, Vixry grabbed Loki's lanky and bony hand into hers and held on tight. This action surprised Loki as he looks down at their joined hands and then his attentive eyes went towards Vixry's worrying ones.

"You don't have to worry about me, Vixry. This feeling will pass soon," Loki said with a wave of his hand, as if his feelings were not something to consider.

"Don't say that Loki. Please, look at me."

Loki, hesitating, looks at Vixry straight in her eyes and smiled. Seconds later, both laughed and Vixry gave Loki a tight hug.

"I needed that hug, actually," Loki stated with a smile.

"Of course you needed that Loki. You need love, just like everybody else," Vixry said. She liked whenever Loki smiled without a care in the world.

"I do? But, I killed people in the past, I lied, and among other bad things. I don't deserve such things like love," Loki said and quickly got up from his spot from the bed.

"Of course you do. I mean, you regret doing them, right?" Vixry asked.

"I do but regretting is not going to fix them," Loki replied. His eyes darted down to his stomach and both of his hands found their way there.

"You know, everybody has their regrets. I have my own baggage of regrets. I have done things that I wished I didn't do in my earlier years and I suffered several years in anxiety and depression from those said things. And then, I thought I shouldn't have to suffer from the aftermath of my past actions. Pondering over them again and again isn't going to forget that I did them nor erase those actions and the pain I have caused as a result," Vixry said.

Loki was quiet while Vixry was telling him her bad experiences. "So, what exactly did you do in order to, you know, forget those regrets, in a way? I certainly need to, especially now that my baby is on the way."

Vixry laughed. "Well, I did yoga, lots of meditation and exercises. They helped me relax and my mind drifted away from my past problems into the present, and my future."

"Well, I can certainly do some physical, but relaxing, exercising," Loki said with a smile.

* * *

 _-Back in Asgard-_

"Mother," Thor said with a small smile as he sees Frigga walking around the palace. He was eager to find his brother. And fast because he got the feeling that Loki is in a bad situation and needed help. A lot of help.

"Hello dear," Frigga replied with a smile of her own. She was just done talking with some guards about a war they heard from a rather small realm not to far away from Asgard.

"Have you heard, Thor?" Frigga asked before letting Thor speak.

"What happened mother? Did something bad happened to father?" Thor asked with worry in his voice.

"No dear, none of that. Your father is in good health. It is just that some of the guards heard a rumor about a potential war against Asgard from an unknown, and rather small, realm, away from Asgard," Frigga replied.

"Where did they hear that rumor from, mother?" Thor asked, now his mind was preparing for an uncertain way. He plans to speak with his father and the with the Warriors Three. "And does father know about this too?"

"Yes, he does know. He went to prepare the army if this battle should arise and to be prepared at all times."

"Good, because we don't want a surprise battles, like last time that it happened," Thor said while he remembered the last battle where Asgard wasn't prepared for battle.

"Yes Thor. And don't remind me. That whole situation was a mess from the very start. At least, we won at the end," Frigga said with a sigh.

"Mother, I came to see you in regards about Loki," Thor said. When he said Loki, Frigga's attention held on to the name of her youngest son.

"Yes, what about Loki?" Frigga asked. She missed him terribly and often wondered where he was.

"I miss him too, mother. And the fact that he could be anywhere is what scares me the most," Thor admitted.

"Then, we should do something about it," Frigga said with determination.

"Like what, mother?" Thor asked. He wanted badly to rescue Loki from wherever he is at the moment. And to help Loki in any way possible.

"First, we to go see Heimdall if he can see Loki anywhere," Frigga suggested.

"Alright mother, let's go."


	13. The Old Lady

**A/N:** A hint at rape. If you feel uncomfortable, feel free to not read.

* * *

Loki was dripping sweat from his forehead as he took a deep breath. Vixry was teaching him a few yoga moves after a 30 minute session that consisted of semi-hard moves that will help Loki relax, especially now with the pregnancy. The yoga will help his muscles from hurting the following day, it was a something that Loki didn't want to experience. He knows what sore muscles felt like and he didn't enjoy it one bit in the past.

"Loki, you look more attractive and out of breath," Vixry commented, which caused Loki to blush profoundly. He wasn't expecting such comment about his current appearance. He isn't a fan of sweat to begin with.

"R-really?" Loki asked, stuttering. He blamed it on his tiredness but Vixry saw right through it. But, she kept quiet about it as she didn't want to embarrass Loki any further.

"Yes," Vixry simply stated. She smiled at Loki and decided it was enough physical exercise for the day. She mentally planned another similar session for later that week. She didn't want Loki to be too physical back to back because she firmly believes it would be bad for the baby.

"I am so tired after that strenuous task you had me do," Loki complained after he stretches his legs out.

Vixry laughed at the comment. "I know you're tired after all of that, but before you leave to take a shower, I have to ask you something before I forget."

Now, Loki was a little nervous because usually when someone asks him something, they ask him something embarrassing or something that made him anxious or nervous.

"What is it?"

"Well, Loki. I just really want to know who the baby's father is?"

The question caught Loki off guard as he wasn't expecting Vixry to ask. But, he kept quiet because he knows that revealing as to who the father is can mean harm, not him and the child, but to the entire universe.

"I can't say who he is. I am sorry," Loki answered. Just thinking about his traumatic experience a few weeks ago made him shudder and his mind to go blank. He wishes he could forget the whole thing ever happened, but couldn't with the child growing inside him. He wondered what his family, especially Thor, would have thought of his experience. He knows that they will declare war.

Seeing that Loki was silent and uncomfortable with her question, Vixry asked. "I am so sorry I have asked."

"That's okay. It is just hard for me to talk about that event happening."

Both individuals then stood silent for several moments before Vixry stated that she had to go somewhere in 20 minutes and she would take a while.

"So, where are you going?" Loki asked.

"I have to go see someone and I am not sure what time I am going to be back. But, since you're here, I am concerned whether or not you will be safe by yourself."

Loki snorted at the comment. "Don't worry about it. I'll be okay by myself. Don't forget that I can do magic and I will harm others if they think they will harm me or my child."

Vixry smiled. "But, still Loki. You know what? I will take you with me."  
"No, don't do that. Besides, I am not sure what you're going to do at your destination. I get uncomfortable with crowds."

"You're sure about that?"

Loki nods. "I am very sure about that, Vixry. Go ahead. You'll be late."

"Okay. Please, take care of yourself. I promise to not take long. I hope I arrive before sunset."

Vixry quickly got her things she will be needing for her 2 hour course she had signed up regarding magic and life among other potential planets.

As Loki watched Vixry leave, he smiled because he enjoyed some alone time. He decided to take a quick shower before starting reading a novel.

Just as Loki was getting some clothes he will wear after the shower, there was a knock on the door.

"Did she forgot something?" He asked himself with amusement. Seconds later, there were even more knocks. But this time around, they were even harder and with force. As if the person on the other side was in an emergency.

Loki went to see who it was and check through the peephole on the door and saw a scrawny old lady who was wearing a weird looking dress and some uncomfortable shoes. She was carrying a large, leather tote on her hand.

But, Loki was cautious as he learned that to not be fooled by appearances. The lady could be an enemy in disguise. And Loki wouldn't going to take the bait that easily.

He opened the door just enough to talk to the lady and to prevent her from entering the house.

"Can I help you?"

The old lady stood silent for a few seconds before she answered. "Yes, sweetie. I need some shelter as a bad rain is coming this way."

"Well, I am so sorry but I have to turn you away. I am just a guest here. The owner is currently not here and would not be back in a few hours. Do you wish to return before sunset?"

The lady was hesitant to return by the stated time. "I am not sure, young man. I am new to this place and I have nowhere to go."

Loki smiled. "Like you, I am new here too."

"In that case, can I have some shelter? I promise I wouldn't be much of a bother to you or the owner when she comes back."

Loki was now confused because how did the lady knew the owner was a female? Was the granny watching them? If so, for how long?

"Please?"

Loki still rejected the lady. "I can't. I am so sorry about that."

The lady then disappeared in a mist of purple smoke. The color made Loki go pale.

'He will know where I am.'


	14. Vixry's Promise

Loki was pacing back and forth in the living room. The old lady made him have goosebumps all over his body because he believes that she works for, or is, Thanos, based on the purple smoke. He was panicking because he was beyond sure that the titan is now on his trail and it wouldn't take long for Thanos to him and get him.

"Why is it always me? Now, he will have what he wants, especially in my current state."

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear Vixry enter the house. She saw Loki pacing around in circles, deep in thought, and muttering some words.

"Loki? What happened? Is something wrong?"

Her arrival made Loki jump because he wasn't expecting her so soon. He turns around to face her. And Vixry sees that his face is drained from color. He was beyond pale.

"Loki, you're pale. Something happened while I was gone. Please, tell me what happened so I can help."

Loki tried to ignore the request but Vixry was very stubborn and set in her ways.

"Loki, if you don't tell me what the problem is, then I have to force it out of you and you're not going to like it one bit if I do. Tell me now or I have to do some dramatic measures".

Loki knew she wasn't joking because there wasn't a hint of playfulness in her voice and her eyes were full of protectiveness.

"Well, a while ago, this old lady came to the door and asked if she could come in and Have a roof over her head because there is a storm coming in and I had to turn her away because I can't bring her into your house. Then, she disappeared in a poor of purple smoke. The color reminded me of someone I despise very much and wishes for my death as we speak. Now, I think he knows now where I am currently residing. I have to leave and now."

The experience made Loki want to cry his eyes out. And Vixry was about to scream her lungs out. She knows who the man behind this act is. And she knows that Loki knows who the individual is too.

Quickly, she grabbed Loki's hands into her own. "Loki, please do not panic. I promise that he won't hurt you in any way while I am by your side. Especially since you're with child. When he comes, he will regret it as soon as sees me."

Loki was shocked to hear because he wasn't expecting that a female would defend his honor. He thinks that she shouldn't sacrifice her life in the hands of the mad titan.

"Vixry, please do not bother to save me from that thing. I am not worth it."

Now, Vixry was beyond passed beyond belief. "Your baby is worth saving."

"You know, you will know to regret that decision when the baby is born. You will regret not having him kill me when he had the chance".

"It doesn't matter which man helped you create the baby, the child has no fault in any of this. Try and prevent me from helping, then you will face the consequences of your actions."

Loki wanted to scream out at her for saying such things. He wants to be saved but his ego often stood in the way.

"Loki, please try to understand. I want you to be saved, as the as the child. Think of your offspring for once".

"I do and all of the others were taken away from me. This baby will be no different".

"Then, you can a fresh start."

"No, I don't think so Vixry. Where do I go from here? He will follow me. And I won't be surprised if he does even in death."

The last comment made Vixry laugh a little. "Loki, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you will protect the baby with your life, even if I am gone."

Loki was confused at the request. And Vixry noticed his confusions and decided to clarify better.

"Loki, what I am trying to say is that no matter what happens to me, I want you to take care of your baby. Can you do that for me?"

Loki was hesitant to answer. "What kind of promise is that? And what do you mean what happens to you? You're going to die?"

Vixry weakly smiles. "No, I am not going to die Loki. I just want you to take care of your baby, especially if I am not there by your side. Can you do that Loki?"

Loki nods. " I promise you and much more. I see that you love this child, even if it isn't yours by blood."

"It doesn't matter where the child comes from, a parent will always love their children. I always dreamed of being a mother and when I found out I couldn't have children of my own, that was the worst news I could ever received. And when you appeared and when you told me you were expecting and when you told me that I should be this child's parents, is the best news I could ever receive."

Smiling, the god of mischief said, I am glad that I could make you happy in that regard because you deserve nothing but the best and happiness. You opening up your home to someone like me, especially knowing my background, is something I won't ever forget. In am grateful for that."

Both then shared a kiss.


End file.
